Don't leave me
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: 2X01, Quand Dean est dans le coma suite à leur accident de voiture, Sam le prend très mal et confie certaines choses au corps sans vie de son frère. Wincest, sans lemon.


**Episode** : 2X01, In m'y time of dying

**Title** : Don't leave me

**Rated** : T, Wincest sans scène de sexe.

**Autres informations utiles** : L'Histoire commence la fois où Sam va parler à Dean qui est inconscient à l'hôpital après leur accident de voiture. J'adore cet épisode. J'ai dû l'écouter 10 fois! HAHAHA! Non, en fait ce n'est pas drôle parce que je pleure, mais vraiment intense, à chaque fois que je l'écoute. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Sam pénétra dans la chambre en soupirant. Il vit son frère, inconscient, sur le lit et son cœur se serra. Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit qui grinça doucement.

-Dean, je ne sais pas si tu es encore là où si tu es ailleurs en train de chasser cette faucheuse qui te traque, mais j'avais besoin de venir te parler. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans le livre pour t'aider. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour toi. Si seulement je pouvais te voir. Oui, bien sûr, je n'abandonnerai pas. Je vais continuer de chercher un moyen de te sortir de là, mais je commence sérieusement à avoir peur. Même papa a perdu espoir. Les médecins disent que tu ne te réveilleras pas.

Il baissa doucement les yeux et retint quelques larmes. Prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne, il inspira profondément et cligna rapidement des yeux pour faire refluer le picotement qu'occasionnent les larmes quand on veut pleurer.

-Dean, tu dois te battre. Tu dois vivre! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul avec papa! On s'entretuerait! C'est de la folie! Tu dois t'accrocher à la vie. Ne pars pas, pas maintenant. Nous étions frère à nouveau.

Un sanglot le secoua et il leva sa main qui ne tenait pas celle de Dean à sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'haleter, mais ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant perdu.

-Dean, sans toi je ne suis rien. Je t'en prie, reviens-moi. Je donnerai n'importe quoi.

Il ne vit pas que derrière lui, son père passait dans le corridor et s'arrêtait pour l'écouter. Quand John vit à quel point Sam avait besoin de son frère et il n'en fut qu'encore plus déterminé à aller sceller le pacte avec le démon. Tristement, John se détourna et reprit sa marche dans le corridor.

-Pardonne-moi Sammy.

Sam ne l'entendit pas, même s'il allait grandement le regretter quand il saurait ce que son père allait faire. Non, le cadet des Winchester restait penché sur Dean en laissant sortir toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Dean réveilles-toi! Je t'aime! Je ne veux pas que tu partes! Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à toi de payer pour les erreurs de moi et papa? Tu n'as pas à souffrir pour ça! DEAN!

Le jeune homme serra les dents et se retint de hurler au désespoir. Il savait au fond de lui que Dean ne se réveillerait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il continua de pleurer et avait tellement de mal à respirer qu'il s'étouffait presque avec sa salive, néanmoins, il refusait de lâcher le corps de son frère qu'il serrait toujours contre lui.

-Pourquoi… À quoi est-ce que ça sert d'avoir des pouvoirs si je ne peux pas les utiliser pour toi? Dean, si seulement tu pouvais me répondre. Mon dieu, je vous en prie. Sauvez-le! Il ne le mérite pas! Il y a tant de chose que je voulais lui dire!

Il sourit et, à travers ses larmes, ses yeux se posèrent sur les yeux fermés de Dean.

-Des choses comme, tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde, ton corps est magnifique et tes lèvres sont les plus attirantes au monde! Tu es un homme génial, tu as le plus grand cœur du monde et tu as toujours veillé sur moi comme sur la prunelle de tes yeux! Je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissant. En fait, c'est peut-être mieux que tu n'entendes jamais ça.

Sam eut un petit rire étouffé et caressa la joue de Dean avec un sourire contrit.

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime!

Il s'allongea sur le lit et se blottit contre son frère en soupirant.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là.

Il leva les yeux vers le visage inexpressif au-dessus de lui et son cœur se serra de nouveau. Dean allait partir et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ferma les yeux et sanglota une dernière fois.

-Ahh!

Sam sursauta en sentant son frère bouger contre lui. Il descendit rapidement de lit en état de choc.

-J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE!

Aussitôt, des médecins envahirent la chambre et le poussèrent dehors malgré ses protestations. Il se précipita dans la chambre de son père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais ne le vit nulle part. Il attendit donc impatiemment que les infirmiers et les médecins sortent de la chambre et lui disent d'entrer avant de s'y précipiter.

-Dean, est-ce que ça va? Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur! J'ai eu tellement…

Il ne put finir sa phrase et éclata en sanglot devant Dean qui ne savait plus trop comment réagir.

-Hey, Sammy. Viens-là.

Toujours en pleur, Sam rejoignit Dean dans son lit et il le prit dans ses bras.

-Chut, ça va aller Sam. Je suis là!

-Mais la faucheuse?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Il y avait une faucheuse après toi. Tu me l'as dit!

-Comment j'ai pu te le dire? J'étais dans le coma!

-Tu ne te souviens de rien?

-Il faut croire.

-Hum… tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu étais déterminé à chasser la faucheuse après toi et qu'on s'est un peu parlé avec une table de ouija.

-Le jeu?

-Ouais. Ça marche.

-Voir.

-Dean, ce qui importe, c'est que tu sois là. Je suis vraiment content que tu ailles bien.

-Moi aussi. Je suis aussi content de voir que tu es correct toi aussi.

-Je t'aime Dean.

-Je t'aime aussi Sammy.

Sam se retourna vers lui et sourit.

-Est-ce qu'on va être ensemble pour toujours?

Dean jeta un regard étonné à Sam qui se comportait comme un enfant, mais il ressentit un grand vide en lui en imaginant ce que ce serait sans Sam.

-Oui.

Cette fois, ce fut à Sam d'être étonné. Dean l'attrapa par la nuque et réunit leur lèvre dans un chaste baisé.

-Pour toujours, répéta Dean.

Sam sentit son cœur se réchauffer et rejoignit leur lèvre pour un baisé un peu moins chaste avant de le lâcher et de se réfugier de nouveau dans ses bras.

-Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça!

-Juré.

Sam lui prit la main et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Aucun des deux ne vit le sourire de l'autre. Ils étaient juste heureux, mais pas pour toujours.

**_THE END_**

**_00oo00o00_**

Très bien, je me doute que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aime pas la fin, mais que voulez-vous! John meurt, Sam meurt et Dean se vend au enfer pour le ressuscité sans parler de tout ce qu'il leur arrive après! M'enfin, j'avais un down et il fallait que j'écrive ça. J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié (même si elle était courte). Une review?

Addicted


End file.
